Gukko
Gukko are docile and graceful hummingbird-like Rahi. History The main four-winged Gukko species, as well as its' two sub-species, the vulture-like Kewa and the hawk-like Kahu, were all created by the Makuta using Viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be some of the Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. On Metru Nui, the birds generally prefer to make nests in a mess of cables in Le-Metru. They usually travel in small groups in search of upward air streams so that they can glide further. These Rahi can spend whole days flying, keeping an eye out for predators. The high flight speed of the Gukko has a tendency to inadvertently attract the speed-crazed Phase Dragon. They also tend to get caught in the strong webbing of Silver Chute Spiders, resulting in their becoming the spider Rahi's main prey. Initially, Gukko were believed to be untamable by the Matoran. As a Matoran, Matau periodically attempted to ride the Gukko as a means of transportation, each time unsuccessfully. After the Great Cataclysm, many of the Gukko migrated to the newly-formed Isle of Mata Nui and settled in the jungle-covered Le-Wahi region. During the events of the Great Rescue, the Gukko were finally tamed and ridden by Rahaga Kualus and Toa Hordika Nuju. The Le-Matoran of Mata Nui continued this tradition when they tamed the Gukko to be used as mounts in the Military Gukko Force and sometimes had Bamboo Disk launchers strapped to their backs. These Gukko migrated back to the Matoran Universe after the Bohrok swarms were unleashed to cleanse the island. Abilities & Traits The Gukko is perceived to be a very beautiful creature by the Matoran, with a long graceful body and four slender wings. The Rahi Taku is closely related to the Kewa sub-species. Known Gukko *Ka Trivia *The Gukko was introduced in 2003 as a replacement for the earlier birds ridden in Le-Koro. These earlier birds, the Kahu and the Kewa, had to be written out of the storyline because of legal issues with their names. The change was explained away by the revelation that all three of these birds were in fact the same species, and had been called by different names in the past. Recently, it has been changed again to say that the Kahu and Kewa are sub-species of the main Gukko breed. *Kualus once commented that "Gukko" is possibly an insult in the Gukko's language, since that is not what they call themselves. Appearances .]] *Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Wall of History'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Kahu *Kewa *Taku Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Military